Collared dress shirts have been a wardrobe staple for decades but with wear the ends of the collars often roll up or under or turn unevenly. Men's dress shirts often come with a small button that attaches through a buttonhole on the corner of the collar to hold the collar down. However, these buttons are often lost quickly, are not interchangeable and often do not complement formal or semi-formal attire. Collar stays, also called collar tabs or collar stiffeners, are flat, rigid pieces of metal or plastic that are inserted into special pockets on the underside of a collared dress shirt. They may either be sewn in or removable. These collar stays are often difficult to insert and can be damaged or lost when the shirt is washed. Collar stays can also cause impressions on the collar when the shirt is ironed.
Cufflinks are used to secure shirt cuffs and are designed to be used with cuffs that have buttonholes but no buttons. They are an acceptable decorative fashion accessory. However, due to placement on the cuffs of a shirt, they are rarely seen or appreciated.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide a shirt with a novel collar system wherein decorative fasteners, such as cufflinks, can be used to keep the collar in place.